Obscured Answers
by The Happiest Sadist
Summary: Domon is searching for answers and runs from his relationship with Rain, soon finding himself in the Guyana Highlands. His quest for answers eventually leads him to take part in the 14th Gundam fight.
1. Solitude

Disclaimer: The only thing I own about Gundam is my own unhealthy obsession. Don't sue me, I don't have any money.  
  
Domon is scared and looking for answers, so he goes out on his own (AKA runs away like a normal guy and I know because I AM one) and eventually, he finds himself in the Guyana Highlands.  
  
Chapter 1: Solitude  
  
The pain filled him as he ran. Why he ran, and from what, he didn't know, except that he ran from her, Rain, his love. He wanted nothing more than to turn around, to return to her, but he couldn't, his body, and his mind, wouldn't let him. So he kept running. The pain grew worse as he though about what he had lost, his beloved Rain; why would she stay after he had run so quickly. He hoped with all his heart that she would forgive him-- follow him to wherever he was going-- but he knew she wouldn't. Eventually, he ended up in the Guyana Highlands, the place where he had trained with Master Asia and where he had learned to control his super-mode with the help of Schwartz, or actually his brother Kyoji. Why he had come back, he didn't know, but he stayed, and trained in the land that had already taught him so much.  
  
Every day, as if a punishment to himself for what he had done to Rain, the pain he had caused her, he caused himself pain, physical anguish, by constantly pushing his body beyond its limit. Constantly he bruised himself, cut himself, tore and pulled his muscles, ligaments, and tendons, and broke his bones. He would then set his broken bones in a splint, wrap his torn muscles and ligaments securely, bandage his cuts, and continue training with the same ferocity, ignoring. no. welcoming the pain that it caused. However, the pain was about to grow. During his training, a thought came to him: what if Rain had found someone else? Pain tore his soul to shreds and his mind was lost in a red miasma of fury, fury at himself. With lightning speed, his fist shot out and, with a sound resembling a peal of thunder, shot through the trunk of a tree in a rain of splinters. How long he had spent trying to take a rusted sword through the trunk of a tree the last time he was in the Guyana Highlands, and now, in a flash of rage, he had put his fist through a tree of greater width. Domon looked at his hand. Crimson blood was pouring from the wound, but it was his shredded soul, not his shredded hand, that brought forth the salty tears that bit his wounds, but he ignored the pain, and his tears, and continued to train, bandaging his hand with a strip of fabric from his shirt.  
  
Every day he came back to that tree. While he was gone the cracks had widened and the tree had fallen. This whole thing was wrong. Even Schwartz had told him that to use his super-mode in rage would ensure a loss. Now he had done the same thing. His rage had brought him power, but it was power without focus. Schwartz had taught him to learn to control the super-mode with focus, his putting that rusted sword through the tree was a symbol of that training. Now, without focus, he had put his fist through a tree, a larger one. In his loss of Rain he had reverted to that emotional, weak fighter who wasn't worthy of the crest of the King of Hearts. Now he had defiled that crest and shredded the hand on which it was embedded. He had lost a part of himself. He needed Rain. But he needed to be able to get along without her-- to get along on his own, no Rain, no Master Asia, no Schwartz. He didn't need anyone, and he would prove it, he would become stronger on his own, he would win the next Gundam fight, he would beat the Shuffle Alliance. All of them were unnecessary, all of them could just leave him alone. He needed no one!  
  
By the way, does anyone have a good reason for Domon to run. If you think of one, please put it in your review. 


	2. Seamus O'Leary

Disclaimer: The only thing I own about G Gundam is my own unhealthy obsession with it. But you wouldn't sue a broke man would you?

Chapter 2: Seamus O'Leary

Training was all there was for Domon now. He couldn't face Rain anymore, or anyone he knew for that matter. At first he had held out hope that they would come look for him here, but that hope had faltered, and finally vanished after the first year. A whole year… by now Rain probably thought he was dead. Maybe she would be happy to see him, or… probably mad- - angry that he had left, and for so long. Perhaps she would be sad that he didn't love her anymore. Whatever she felt, he had already hurt her, hopefully it wouldn't hurt her anymore, maybe she had found someone else. Someone else… that thought no longer infuriated him. At first, he couldn't, wouldn't, accept that she would move on… but now he realized he wanted her to. If she moved on, found someone else, she wouldn't hurt so much, and that was all that mattered. He would go back… if only he could. Every time he woke up he resolved to return… but as he tried to leave, he found himself held back, and he would begin to train again. He would stop leaving and start training without realizing the change until that night, when he fell asleep on the hard, cold ground again, instead of beside his warm, beautiful Rain. No… not his anymore. Someone else's. Rain would be with someone else by now, he was sure of it. Or else she would have come looking for him.

One day, in the midst of his training, Domon heard a strange noise, like a tree falling with a crash. With all the speed his battered body could muster, he flew towards the noise, his feet beating the hard ground like pistons. Eventually, he came upon the source. A burly man with a mane of fiery red hair and a broadsword clutched in both hands.

"Who are you!" Domon demanded the red haired giant. At the sudden voice, the man sheathed the broadsword on his back and, pulling out of his fighting stance, lifted himself to his full, monolithic height. The giant looked down at Domon, like a larger (yes, LARGER) version of Argo Gulski. Suddenly, a jubilant smile crossed his face and he offered a gargantuan hand to Domon.

"Me name's Seamus O'Leary," the man said gleefully, his Irish accent booming among the quiet of the Guyana Highlands, "and who might you be?"

"Domon Kashu," Domon answered stoically.

"Ah. Ye'r that Domon fella' who won the last Gundam fight and beat that monster Dark Gundam thing. Yer a strong man. Funny, I always thought ye'd be larger, ye' look like a child."

"I'M NOT A CHILD," Domon retorted angrily.

"I ne'er said ye' were."

"Yes you did."

"No, I said ye' look like a child. I look like that Argo fella', but do I act like him?"

"You don't look like Argo."

"I'm big like Argo. I saw the look in ye'r eyes. Ye were scared of me when you first saw me."

"Fine, looks can be deceiving."

"Aye, that they can. And what are ye' doing way out here?"

"Training."

"And can ye' speak in a full sentence?"

"What?"

"Ye've hardly said anything here. Is something wrong? I've seen ye' before and ye'r always the talkative one. Now ye'r not."

"I'm busy, that's all."

"Oh. I should probably git back ta' training to. Why don't we 'ave a little competition?" Suddenly, Seamus' sword was unsheathed and the blade sliced through the tree on his right with what seemed like no resistance. Domon leaped out of the way as the tree came crashing to the ground next to where he had been standing. Quickly, the Irish giant cut another tree and it too came crashing to the ground. Domon looked at Seamus, his eyes wide. The man had wielded a two-handed sword in his right hand and used it with lightning speed to cut down to thick trees.

"What kind of competition?" Without speaking, Seamus lifted the log onto his shoulder and, balancing it in his hands and taking three running steps forward, flung the log forward through the air. The wooden missile flew through the air, snapping of the boughs and branches of the trees it passed, and slammed into the ground with a thud, landing with another. Domon could only gape at the log that had traveled nearly forty feet away on its closest edge.

"Come now Domon, you can throw it that far can't you?" Domon lifted the other log, his muscles straining against the weight of the log. His legs shook as he struggled to take the three steps forward, but he did and, throwing the log as far as he could, fell flat on his face. The log itself only traveled a few feet before crashing into the ground. In the background, Seamus only chuckled lightly.

"What exactly is so funny!?" Domon demanded to know.

"Yer wee throw," came the reply.

Pulling himself to his feet, Domon began to walk away saying, "Well I was the winning Gundam fighter in the last competition."

"Well than ye had ye'r Gundam and ye'r crewmen. Now ye'r all alone. De ye think that's the difference?"

"I won by my own strength!"

"I den'a think ye'r crewmembers would say the same."

"I'm strong enough to fend for myself!"

"If ye keep lying to ye'rself like that ye won't become a better fighter."

"What do you know?"

"I know enough te teach ye a thing 'r two." At this Domon only growled. "Well, why don't we see who's the stronger of us?"

"What?"

"I challenge ye'! Fight me!"


End file.
